The present invention generally relates to an improvement of rear view mirrors to allow the incorporation and integration of any of a number of measuring instruments. Present practice in automotive instrumentation is to include such common measuring instruments as the odometer, clock, speedometer, fuel gauge, battery indicator, and many additional instruments into a cluster located directly in front of or slightly to the right of the driver and below the steering wheel. While this is a convenient place for instrument location, it does present the driver with a problematic choice: while in motion does he risk taking his eyes off traffic to check his gauges, or risk speeding or running out of fuel?